


Word of the Day

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good idea to expand your vocabulary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Wendymr for the quick beta.

The publican's information was mixed with endless gossip. "Clatterfart," Robbie grumbles.

James stares. "What did you say?"

"Clatterfart. Means someone who chatters—"

"I know what it means, sir. How do _you_ know it?"

"OED Word of the Day on Twitter."

"You don't do Twitter." It's nearly an accusation.

"Nah, but Yerjanik in the cafe does. He's keen to improve his English, and likes to practice on me."

"He won't learn many useful words that way."

"Maybe not. No need to brabble over it." Personally, Robbie thinks any word that puts that gobsmacked look on Hathaway's face is very useful indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> The Oxford English Dictionary does indeed offer the Word of the Day via Twitter (and email). A friend recently shared the tweet for _clatterfart_ , and I knew I had to work it into a story.
> 
> _Brabble_ , also a recent Word of the Day, means "to dispute obstinately or to quarrel about trifles".


End file.
